lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Fimbul
Fimbul was one of Azog's Orc hunters in The Hobbit and the lieutenant of the vile Yazneg, who led the Orc hunters after Thorin Oakenshield and his band of Dwarves. Fimbul later becomes Azog's right hand and second-in-command after Yazneg is fed to the Wargs by Azog for his failures. The character of Fimbul is not in the writings of J.R.R. Tolkien; he was created for Peter Jackson's ''The Hobbit'' film trilogy. Portrayal in adaptations The Hobbit film trilogy In TA 2941, Fimbul along with Yazneg were hired by Azog the Defiler to hunt down Thorin Oakenshield and his company of Dwarves during the Quest of Erebor. When they found the Company at the Lone Lands camping out, Yazneg ordered him to send word to their master that they have found his enemy's location. Fimbul later accompanied Yazneg, numerous other Gundabad Orcs and Wargs on an attack on Thorin's group and were led astray by Radagast the Brown who was using his rabbit pulled sled to act as a distraction for the Dwarves. However, when the Orc caught the Company's scent and was killed, both Fimbul and Yazneg were able to detect the Dwarves hiding in a small crevice and proceeded to attack until Elrond and his Elven warriors arrived and slayed many of the party and caused the two surviving Orcs to flee for their lives. At Weathertop, where the other Gundabad Hunter Orcs had made their base, Fimbul and Yazneg arrived and had to report the Dwarves' escape, to their commander, Azog. Fimbul then watched in horror as Azog threw Yazneg to the wargs for his failures. After Yazneg's death, Fimbul succeeded him as Azog's right hand and the second-in-command of the party and rode by his commander's side as he leaded the hunt for Thorin and his company. The Orcs eventually catch up to the Dwarves after the latter's narrow escape from the Goblin Town and force the Dwarves to climb the surrounding trees to escape the vicious Wargs. Soon after Thorin is critically wounded by Azog but is rescued at the last minute by Bilbo Baggins, who is then surrounded by Fimbul and many other hunter Orcs who, on orders from Azog, attempt to kill the small Hobbit, but are ultimately halted by the arrival of Eagles who proceed to kill many of the Orcs and Wargs present before rescuing the stranded and outnumbered party of Dwarves as well as Gandalf the Grey and Bilbo. Fimbul survives the Eagles' attack and is last seen at Azog's flank as he screams in anger as his plans to finally sever the blood line of Durin were thwarted. In The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Fimbul first follows Azog to the house of Beorn attempting to capture Thorin Oakenshield and the Company, but Azog is forced to retreat due to Beorn's presence. On the same evening, his son Bolg arrives with a message to return to Dol Guldur. Bolg then takes the mission to hunt down the Company and Fimbul joined him as a lieutenant alongside Narzug. He follows Bolg all the way to Lake-town, where Bolg's party attacks Legolas, Tauriel, and Bard's family. Fimbul stays in a boat outside the house until an orc runs out and jumps into the boat, catapulting Fimbul up to the door where he is killed by Legolas, being beheaded; who is pursuing the escaping Bolg and his Orcs. In the film, as the Orcs continue to search for the Dwarves, Fimbul dips his finger into a pool of blood on the ground and tastes it, spitting in disgust and says "Dwarf blood!". That mimics a scene from the film adaptation of The Two Towers, where Gimli dips his finger in a similar fashion into some blood left on some leaves and tastes it, only to spit out in disgust and say "Orc blood!" (The Hobbit (films)) Behind the Scenes *Fimbul was portrayed by Stephen Ure in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Desolation of Smaug. He also portrayed Goblin Grinnah in the first film. *Ure had also worked with Peter Jackson in two films of The Lord of the Rings trilogy as two different Orcs: Grishnákh, who was the Orc who tried to kill Merry and Pippin and Gorbag, the Orc who took Frodo captive in Cirith Ungol. *Fimbul is a word in Norse mythology, meaning "terrible". Hypothetically, this is where Tolkien based the orc Golfimbul's name from, and in turn that name was shortened to make Fimbul. Appearances *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (first appearance) *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' See also Yazneg, the Hunter Orc who was captain before Fimbul. Wargs, Fimbul had a brown warg which he rode on. Category:Non-canonical Deaths in Battle Category:Non-canonical Orcs Category:Non-canonical Servants of Sauron Category:Non-canonical villains Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:Azog's army Category:Characters created for Peter Jackson's trilogy de:Fimbul es:Fimbul pl:Fimbul pt-br:Fimbul ru:Фимбул